


Nada que decir

by Supermonstrum



Category: Thor (2011), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Family Drama, Gen, Mute Loki
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 22:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supermonstrum/pseuds/Supermonstrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki no ha emitido palabra alguna desde que se estableció con su nueva familia: los Odinson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nada que decir

**Author's Note:**

> *Geit: cabra en noruego.

A todas partes.

Desde que aprendió a caminar, Loki lo seguía a todas partes, sin importar cuántas veces tropezara o Frigga le dijera que no subiera las escaleras sin ayuda de un mayor.

Thor tenía bien nítida la imagen de su hermano pequeño con esos grandes ojos verdes y curiosos y el cabello bien alisado, negro azabache. Siempre abrazando al Señor Geit (una cabra de felpa con cuernos largos que se encorvaban en la punta), vistiendo solamente una playera suelta verde claro y pañales. Los pies sucios porque le encantaba ir por allí descalzo, otras veces lastimados, otras veces con banditas adhesivas que Thor mismo se encargaba de ponerle.

Los Odinson estaban contentos con él. Habían temido que, pese a ser muy pequeño, Loki tuviera problemas para adaptarse a ellos. Su familia biológica lo había abandonado en la entrada del orfanato por la madrugada y un par de horas después, Frigga y su esposo lo cargaron en brazos e hicieron los trámites necesarios para llevárselo a casa.

Loki se veía cómodo con ellos. Sobre todo con su hermano mayor.

Era un chico muy particular que tenía sus propios tiempos para todo. Thor recordaba que accedió a pasar del biberón a una taza a los cinco años, y aunque varios de sus compañeros del jardín de infantes se burlaron de él, bastó con que él pasara a recogerlo junto a su padre y pusiera la peor de sus miradas para que los demás lo dejaran en paz. La contratara de ese avance estuvo en que Loki aprendió a escribir y leer desde muy temprana edad. Probablemente porque entendió que sin eso, no podría hacerse entender ante los otros.

Y ahí es donde su familia comenzó a preocuparse.

* * *

  **II**

 

—¡Tus amigos están esperando por ti! —gritó Odín desde la sala.

Thor miró a Loki, incómodo. Detestaba cuando los otros llegaban de improvisto e interrumpían.

—Tengo que irme —le dijo en voz baja—. Pero cuando vuelva terminaremos de jugar y-

El hocico del Señor Geit se apoyó bruscamente sobre su boca, cortando lo que iba a decir. Thor suspiró rendido, ya no había marcha atrás pues cuando Loki usaba a la cabra para callarlo significaba que la ofensa acababa de concretarse. Lo mejor era no insistir hasta pasadas un par de horas.

—Cuando vuelva jugaremos a lo que tú quieras —repitió apartando el peluche—. Nos vemos.

Besó su cabeza y se fue.

Los amigos de Thor creían que Loki era un mocoso extraño y lo mejor era que de ello se encargaran sus padres y no él porque tenía que divertirse como cualquier otro chico de su edad. Sin embargo, él nunca sintió que Loki fuera una carga, nunca tuvo problema para ayudarlo y adoraba pasar tiempo con él.

—Eso es porque es un bebé que no habla.

—Eso no lo hace un bebé —protestó—. Sabe leer, escribir, no tiene problemas con la tarea de la escuela. Simplemente… no lo sé, tal vez no está listo.

Una vez alguien dijo Loki era una especie de retrasado. Fue la primera y única vez que Thor golpeó a alguien simplemente por hablar. 

* * *

  **III**

 

Frigga y Odín estaban preocupados. Loki tenía ocho años, no se le conocía ningún amigo, aún no emitía palabra, seguía con un fuerte apego hacia el Señor Geit y sus calificaciones comenzaron a decaer en el tercer grado. Sólo se comunicaba por escrito, sabían que no era ni sordo ni mudo, reía, gritaba, lloraba, pero no hablaba. No se mostraba resentido y los Odinson hubieran preferido eso a estar viviendo en esa incertidumbre desesperante, preguntándose qué le estaba pasando a Loki.

—¿Qué sucede, hermanito? ¿Tienes problemas con los deberes?... Tal vez matemática, yo la odio.

Tiró con fuerza de su camisa mientras sus ojos se anegaban en lágrimas. Thor se puso en cuclillas y las secó despacio con la manga y el niño negó fervientemente con la cabeza.

—¿No?, ¿entonces qué sucedió?

Loki subió a su habitación y regresó enseguida con una carpetita en la que guardaba cada uno de sus exámenes. Thor no pudo evitar sentir ternura al leer sus elaboradas respuestas, la caligrafía prolija, pocos errores de ortografía aunque seguían siendo los típicos de un niño de su edad y la abundancia de verde en los márgenes de las hojas.

—Todas están por encima de ocho… ¿Cuál es el problema entonces?

Le entregó una nota.

“Estimados señores Odinson: me veo obligada a citarlos para hablar sobre la mala disposición de su hijo Loki para interactuar con sus otros compañeros.”

Thor arqueó una ceja.

—¿Qué diablos es esto? ¿No va a calificarte correctamente porque no te gusta hablar? Olvida a mamá y papá, yo iré a hablar con tu maestra y verás que tendrás las notas que te corresponden.

Su sonrisa fue tal, que Thor pensó que la habitación se iluminó.

 

* * *

  **IV**

 

—¿Estás enfadado conmigo? —susurró en medio de la sala de espera.

Negó con la cabeza.

—¿Entonces por qué no hablas? ¿No puedes?

Negó con la cabeza.

—¿No tienes ganas?

Asintió.

—¿Por qué no? Me gustaría que me dijeras lo que piensas, lo que sientes, cómo ha estado tu día.

Tomó su pequeño cuaderno y bolígrafo y garabateó: “Puedo escribirlo”.

—Tú puedes hablar, Loki —insistió—. Y si la única razón por la que no lo haces es porque no tienes ganas… pues mamá, papá y yo nos sentimos ofendidos. Sabes que queremos escucharte y no haces nada, pareciera que no somos lo suficientemente buenos para ti, para oír tu voz.

Loki bajó la cabeza y acarició con las yemas de los dedos al Señor Geit.

Thor suspiró. Lo quería tanto y detestaba sentirlo tan lejano.

Odín ya lo había regañado por estar tan pendiente de él, le dijo que Loki no tenía ninguna enfermedad por ende no necesitaba cuidados especiales. Tenía edad para ir y volver del colegio solo, si tenía problemas o no en el colegio o donde fuera, que se los hiciera saber, Thor no tenía porqué hacer un interrogatorio maternal para enterarse de lo que le sucedía. Fue recortando de esa manera muchas rutinas que ambos hermanos compartían. Jamás podría olvidar la expresión devastada de Loki aquel día que no fue a recogerlo a la escuela y este se quedó esperándolo dos horas, hasta que recibió un llamado de la directora preguntando si alguien iría por él o no.

Las medidas que sus padres estaban tomando para que Loki fuese más independiente no lo convencían en absoluto, las consideraba frías e incluso un tanto crueles. Pero al mismo tiempo, sabía que era necesario que su hermano hablase. ¿Qué sucedía si tenía un accidente?, ¿qué sucedería cuando fuera a la universidad o a buscar un empleo?

“No estarás siempre para ayudarlo como si fuera un bebé, Thor”.

La secretaria caminó hacia ellos.

—El doctor está listo para verte Loki.

Sin soltar al Señor Geit, Loki se levantó de la silla, acarició la mejilla de su hermano mayor y entró al consultorio.

Frigga había sugerido la idea de enviar a Loki al psiquiatra. Tal vez lo que necesitaba era hablar con alguien ajeno a la familia. Thor no estaba de acuerdo, las intervenciones de ese tipo no le inspiraban confianza.

 

* * *

  **V**

 

El doctor Xavier era un hombre bajo, con cabello corto y oscuro y ojos muy azules. Saludó a Loki y preguntó por el Señor Geit. Aquello ya le sumó un punto a favor, Loki sacó su cuaderno y bolígrafo, dispuesto a responder las preguntas que aquel hombre tuviera para hacerle.

—El Señor Geit es tu amigo, ¿verdad, Loki? —preguntó.

El muchachito asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Es tú único amigo?

Negó con la cabeza, escribió rápidamente y le mostró al doctor.

“Thor.”

—Y ahí termina tu lista de amigos. Ya veo… Bueno, yo tampoco tenía muchos amigos, hasta hace poco lo eran solamente mi hermana Raven y Erik. Pero creo que está bien, no es necesario estar con muchas personas para divertirse. A menos, claro, que tú quieras hablar con más personas.

Loki ladeó la cabeza, observándolo fijamente. Luego volvió a negar con la cabeza. Él no necesitaba a nadie más, la gente no era interesante e incluso muchos parecían ser tontos o aprovechados. Quienes se acercaban hasta su pupitre era con intenciones de copiar la tarea, y claro, Thor le enseñó que no debía dejar que nadie le pasara por encima de esa manera.

—El Señor Geit puede entender lo que piensas, pero creo que tu hermano mayor tal vez necesita que cada tanto digas algo, Loki.

“Thor entiende todo y si no, yo puedo escribirlo.”

—¿Por qué no quieres hablar con los demás, Loki?

“No tengo ganas.”

—¿Tienes miedo?

Negó con énfasis, ofendido.

—¿Qué pierdes si dices algo?

Silencio. Loki permaneció estático, pensando cuidadosamente lo que iba a escribir, pensando si aquel doctor Xavier era alguien de confianza. La secretaria le dijo que el doctor Xavier no podía decirle a nadie las cosas que hablarían durante la sesión o de lo contrario iría a prisión.

“Si no hablo, sé que siempre alguien estará conmigo”, confesó finalmente.

El doctor Xavier se acomodó en su sillón y Loki lo imitó.

—No será siempre de esa forma, Loki —respondió—. Un día tú crecerás y tendrás tu propio trabajo, tu propia casa. Tus padres van a retirarse y tu hermano seguramente también tendrá su propia vida. No es bueno que tengas la idea de que guardar silencio va a atar a los demás contigo demasiado tiempo.

Abrió la boca para refutar, sintió que se le encogía el corazón.

“Eso no pasará, mi hermano nunca va a dejarme por nada ni nadie.”

—No va a dejarte —aclaró enseguida—, pero quizá conozca una chica, se case y…

“Mi hermano no va a casarse!!! Nunca me dejaría por una novia o un trabajo.”

—Pero si pasa mucho más tiempo, se acostumbrarán a que no hables, entonces ya no serás una situación especial. Será como tener un hijo sordomudo que ya se adaptó y puede hacer su vida. Ya no los tendrás detrás de ti.

“Mi hermano nunca va a dejarme”, recalcó. Sus ojos adquirieron un color rojizo y el labio inferior le temblaba.

—Loki, no llores… No estoy diciendo nada malo, sólo.

Tarde.

El niño le dio la espalda y permaneció en silencio el resto de la sesión, rechazando la oferta del doctor Xavier de prestarle un pañuelo para secarse las lágrimas.

 

* * *

  **VI**

Se llamaba Jane Foster y la conoció en la boda del tío Tyr, en la mesa de bocadillos.

Era una chica muy linda e inteligente, simpatizó con sus padres enseguida, y aunque Loki, que era muy selectivo en cuanto a la gente ajena a su círculo familiar, reconocía las virtudes de Jane, no pudo evitar detestarla con todo su ser.

Tenía doce años y sus extraños votos de silencio continuaron. Detestaba las grandes reuniones familiares porque escribiendo no podía llevar el ritmo de una charla improvisada. Fue a la boda del tío Tyr únicamente porque Thor le prometió que estaría con él y se divertirían a su manera.

Pero cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de Jane Foster, Loki se dio cuenta que acababa de ganarse un boleto al segundo plano.

No había razón alguna para abrir la boca y murmurar, en un tono similar al ruego “no me dejes”, porque era inmanente.

En ese tipo de “amor” no podían convivir más de dos personas.

 

* * *

  **VII**

De repente el Señor Geit se volvió una amenaza y algo por lo que Loki debía sentirse completamente avergonzado. Era una tonta cabra de felpa, inanimada, un juguete que le regalaron cuando bebé y que tendría que haber abandonado hace años. Y si bien Loki ya no la llevaba a todos lados consigo, el Señor Geit siempre permanecía en su mesa de luz, impecable.

Listo para escuchar lo que tuviera que decirle.

Por ejemplo:

—Ya llevan dos jueves en los que Thor y yo no nos juntamos a ver nuestro programa.

Jane lo adoraba y aunque era una muchacha algo desordenada en cuanto a tareas del hogar, le encantaba cocinar para él, así que siempre que podía lo invitaba a cenar a su casa o pasaba a donde los Odinson para prepararla ella misma. Encantando más a Odín, alegrando más a Frigga, enamorando más a Thor.

Llevándoselo cada vez más lejos de él.

El Señor Geit estaba aún con él, sin juzgarlo ni forzarlo a hablar, sin una novia que le consumiera su tiempo, sin creer que estaba loco, sin enviarlo al psiquiatra.

Loki suspiró y cerró la puerta de su habitación, tomó a la cabra, dejándola a los pies de la cama y luego se sentó frente a ella. Observó sus ojos de plástico gastados y su “lana” algo gris por el paso del tiempo. Las cosas van deteriorándose y si dejan de ser lindas o entretenidas se dejan de lado.

Él ya estaba deteriorándose.

Escuchó desde la planta baja el timbre, seguido de las voces de sus padres, Thor y su novia.

—¿Y cuando él se case con ella y se vaya? —murmuró encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Cuando ya se no acuerde de mi?

Sintió su cuerpo temblar mientras sus ojos se anegaban en lágrimas.

* * *

  **VIII**

La primera vez que habló frente a un ser humano, dijo una mentira.

* * *

**IX**

Sus rostros irradiaban felicidad. El primogénito de Odín estaba celebrando su fiesta de compromiso con una muchacha encantadora. Escapaba bastante al estereotipo de mujer que esperaban (culpa del machismo que predominaba en la familia), pero aún así la adoraban y también le agradaban a ella.

Loki estaba sentado en una de las mesas de la esquina, sentado y con un plato de pasta intacto. Observaba a todos los invitados de la pequeña fiesta de compromiso ir y venir, felicitando a la pareja. Incluso esperando un bebé en el futuro.

Cuando escuchó esa idea, recordó que estaba recortando un par de cartulinas para un trabajo de la escuela. Le dio una especie de shock tan fuerte, se le tembló la mano y casi pierde la punta del dedo índice. Mientras esperaban en emergencia, Odín le reprochó por distraído y torpe.

Le tenía terror a ese bebé que sólo existía en las menciones y fantasías de sus familiares.

—Loki, no te había visto allí escondido. Vamos, sal de allí —exclamó Thor.

El muchachito negó fervientemente con la cabeza y al final Thot acabó por sentarse a su lado.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó con aquella ternura que usaba siempre para tratar con él.

Loki negó con la cabeza, sin querer mirarlo a los ojos.

—No te creo, hermano —le dijo—. ¿Es por Jane?, ¿no te agrada?

Volvió a negar. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar de apoco y sentía que estaba a casi nada de un quiebre. Las punzadas en su cabeza se hicieron más fuertes.

—Jane es una gran chica. ¿Sabes?, tú le agradas mucho y también quisiera oírte hablar.

Pasó una de sus manos por los cabellos negros, acariciándolos suavemente.

—Quisiera conectarme más contigo —continuó—, pero no me dejas casi ninguna opción. Tú sabes lo que me sucede porque te lo digo, puedes verlo. En cambio yo tengo que adivinarlo, y sabes bien que no soy muy bueno en eso.

Se casarían e irían a vivir juntos, solos los dos.

Y nunca más tendría que preocuparse de aquel tontito que no puede hablar.

—¿Es que Jane no te agrada, hermano? —repitió, tomándolo del rostro para obligarlo a mirarle a los ojos. El labio inferior de Loki tembló mientras sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas—. ¿Loki?

Sería feliz y libre de verdad.

Y aunque él se estuviera muriendo por dentro, como un ave que ya no tiene a dónde escapar, Thor no lo sabría y no se haría mala sangre por él.

Abrió la boca, y murmuró mientras un par de lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas:

—No es eso. Es que estoy muy feliz por ti, hermano. 

* * *

  **X**

El primer recuerdo que tenía de vida, era el de un hombre y una mujer. Apenas podía identificar sus rostros, pero sabía que eran sus padres o al menos la “familia” que tuvo antes de terminar frente a la puerta del orfanato.

El hombre y la mujer discutían mucho. A ninguno le gustaba cargarlo y tenía que insistir bastante para que alguno de ellos se dignara a llenarle la botella de leche. A veces él se iba todo un día, a veces ella. Loki parecía no existir o peor aún: molestaba.

Recordaba, en imágenes intermitentes, un día en el que se había tropezado en la sala y calló sobre uno de los vasos de vidrio que su padre dejaba en el suelo, después de haber bebido tirado en el sofá. Se le hizo un gran corte en la rodilla izquierda y comenzó a llorar, más asustado por la sangre que por el dolor.

Todo lo que hacía en esa casa era en el momento inadecuado. Llorar mientras sus padres discutían fue un error.

El hombre lo miró, con sus ojos irritados y le abofeteó en la boca de forma tal, que giró el rostro de Loki y este luego cayó sentado sobre el suelo.

Esa misma noche, lo sacaron de la cama, subieron al auto. En silencio. Loki todavía podía sentir el dolor en el rostro.

Y al final, lo dejaron en la puerta del orfanato sin decir palabra alguna.

* * *

  **XI**

—Si no hago ruido… —murmuró mientras su cuerpo temblaba entre los brazos de Thor—. Es molesto y no quiero decir nada equivocado. Además, si no hablas, la gente se preocupa y no se enfada, no te puedes equivocar con palabras que no usas.

—Shhh… —susurró Thor mientras lo estrujaba y le dio un beso sobre su cabeza—. Nunca nos has molestado, Loki y nunca lo harás.

—Entonces crecimos y ya no pude retenerte más. Tú estabas cansado de todo esto y entonces conociste a Jane con quien te vas a casar, y se mudaran y tendrán un bebé, entonces, yo… yo…

—Tú siempre vas a ser mi hermano, pequeño tonto.

Pasó sus pulgares sobre las mejillas de Loki, corriendo sus lágrimas. Luego sacó el pañuelo que adornaba el bolsillo de su traje y se lo pasó para que se limpiara la nariz.

—Y en verdad… lamento haberte hecho sentir abandonado. Es sólo que, Jane es una gran mujer. Pero nada, no hay nada en este mundo ni en ningún otro, que pueda desgastar nuestra hermandad, ¿de acuerdo? _Te lo juro_.

Loki levantó la mirada para fijarse en la de su hermano y muy lentamente sonrió.

—Mira que te estoy creyendo —le dijo.

—No tienes razones para desconfiar. ¿Te he mentido alguna vez?

Negó fervientemente con la cabeza.

—Loki.

—¿Q-qué?

—Tu voz es hermosa…

 

* * *

  **XII  
** **Final** ****  


Tenía ojos grandes, muy azules. Ambos no se atrevían a parpadear, hasta que el más pequeño estornudó y le salpicó algo de saliva al rostro. Loki no refunfuñó y se limpió con el dorso de la mano, luego volvió a apoyarse sobre la baranda.

 —Loki, cariño, ya tenemos que irnos, tu padre está esperándonos en la entrada con el auto —escuchó desde la sala principal, mas no le prestó atención y continuó mirando al bebé.

Pensó que cuando naciera iba a odiarlo y que apenas podría verlo. Sin embargo, cada vez que iba a visitar a Thor, no podía dejar de pasar al menos una hora asomándose en la cuna y mirándolo fijo.

Con cariño.

—Mamá dijo que ya es hora de irse a casa, hermano —murmuró la voz de Thor mientras posaba una mano sobre su hombro—. Pero si quieres, puedo decirle que te quedas a cenar y a dormir, ¿te parece bien?

—Tu bebé… —dijo en voz baja, sin prestarle atención a su invitación a comer— tiene los mismos ojos que tú.

—¿Será porque es mi hijo? —preguntó riendo y le revolvió el cabello.

—Puede ser. Me agrada. Me gusta venir a verlo y estar en silencio con él.

—Oh, ya veo… bueno nos viene bastante bien a Jane y a mí, porque suele ser algo ruidoso a estas horas. Cuando tú vienes se tranquiliza bastante. Seguro sabe que le agradas y quiere estar bien contigo.

El silencio era algo que podía apreciar, aunque llevaba un par de años desde que lo había roto en la fiesta de compromiso de Thor.

Tal como él le había dicho, nada catastrófico sucedió cuando todos en la familia lo escucharon decir cosas, y al final, la fiesta de compromiso se convirtió en una fiesta en honor a Loki. A su voz suave y hermosa, al hecho de que podían saber qué pensaba y de que él quería hacérselos saber.

Pero aún encontraba cierta belleza en la ausencia de sonidos humanos.

—No, tengo que irme. El próximo fin de semana si me quedaré a cenar… pero debes dejar que cocine Jane.

Thor suspiró con una mueca de fingido enojo.

—Está bien. Ahora vamos, no quiero que mamá se moleste.

—Sí.

Caminaron juntos hacia la puerta, pero antes, Loki se detuvo y abrió su morral.

—Espera, me olvidé de darte algo. Bueno, es para el bebé.

Sacó al viejo Señor Geit y se lo entregó, sin una pizca de duda en sus ojos o temblor en sus manos.

Frigga ahogó un gemido, Jane se tapó la boca con la mano y los ojos de Thor se tornaron vidriosos y rojizos mientras sujetaba la cabra.

—Loki…

—Sólo… procura que la cuide. Y si no la quiere, la puedes conserv-

No llegó a terminar la frase pues su rostro estaba hundiéndose sobre el pecho de su hermano. Sintió caer sobre su cabeza un par de lágrimas y no pudo contenerse: correspondió al abrazo de Thor con fuerza mientras sonreía.

—Gracias, Loki. De verdad, muchas gracias…

—Sólo es mi pequeña cabra vieja.

Pero en realidad, ambos sabían que lo que se estaba agradeciendo, era el hecho de que Loki estuviera allí, formando parte del mundo hablante.

E incluyendo de esa manera a la persona que más lo quería.

Y que él más quería.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado y a quienes no les agrada Jane Foster... bueno, este fanfic no era thorki en absoluto, así que hice las cosas basándome en el canon de la película. Pero lo que me importa (y espero que ustedes hayan podido comprender) es la relación familiar que hay entre ellos dos. Me gusta explorarla desde la hermandad y el amor no-fraternal.
> 
> Saludos.


End file.
